Survey
The Survey (アンケート) page lets you provide feedback to the game developers by responding to time-limited questionnaires. Access it from the Office or from the Home Screen. Each survey you complete gives you 10,000 gold. Currently, there are no surveys active. Selection Gacha Survey Choose which characters you want to appear in the next Selection Gacha. The first listbox is for 6* girls. The other two listboxes are for 5* girls. The lists are sorted by name. Rarity Survey Choose which character(s) you want to appear as a 5* or 6* character. Valid selections are only 2-4* characters. The lists are sorted by rarity, then by name. Skill Survey Choose which skills you want reworked or powered up. The choices are divided by character rarities. For 6* characters, the following choices are available. ** Nothing in particular. *Damage all enemies. *Damage 3 enemies. *Damage 2 enemies. *Damage 1 enemy. *Damage 1 enemy and suck HP. *Damage enemies 3 times. *Damage enemies 3 times and then damage all enemies (eg. Anemone). For 5* characters, the following choices are available. ** Nothing in particular. *Damage all enemies. *Damage all enemies based on the number of remaining enemies (eg. Kiwi Fruit). *Damage 3 enemies. *Damage 2 enemies. *Damage 1 enemy. *Damage 1 enemy and suck HP. *Damage enemies 3 times. *Damage enemies 2 times (eg. Buttercup). For 2-4* characters, the following choices are available. ** Nothing in particular. *Damage all enemies. *Damage 3 enemies. *Damage 2 enemies. *Damage 1 enemy. *Damage 1 enemy and suck HP. *Damage enemies 3 times. *Damage enemies 2 times (eg. Yellow Pansy). Garden Theme Survey Choose what kind of Garden theme you would like to see. From 1/10/2017 - 2/6/2017: *Japanese themed *Western themed *Chinese themed *Gothic themed Dungeon Survey Choose which dungeons you would like reworked. You can make up to three choices. The choices are as follows. ** None in particular. *Normal Missions 1-31 (choose one) *Winter Rose Nation Mission *Banana Ocean Nation Mission *Blossom Hill Nation Mission *Bergamot Valley Nation Mission *Lily Wood Nation Mission *Monday Ultimate Missions *Tuesday Ultimate Missions *Thursday Ultimate Missions *Friday Ultimate Missions *Red Dragon Missions *Blue Dragon Missions *Yellow & Purple Manyu Missions *Yellow Dragon Missions *Purple Dragon Missions *Saturday's Mori Mori Gold Boost *Red & Blue Manyu Missions *Zaku Zaku Gold Rush Missions *Request for Gifts *Request for Blooming Elixirs *Re-reprint dungeons starting from event 1 (Bremen) to event 10 (Thoughts Hidden in the Fist) *Unique Missions: Skills *Unique Missions: HP *Unique Missions: Solar Drive *Unique Missions: Counter *Unique Missions: Equipment *Unique Missions: Movement Panel *Unique Missions: HP Sucking Skills *Unique Extreme Mission *Whaleship Missions 1-9 (choose one) Ability Survey Choose which abilities you would like reworked. you can make up to three choices. *No selection *Attack power up *Attack power up based on the turn count (eg. Rosy Lily) *Attack power up each time a skill is used (eg. Rice Lily) *Attack power up in a raid boss / level up boss fight *Attack power up when the Light Gauge is 100% (eg. Bolivian Sunset) *Defense power up + damage reduction up when defending *Skill rate up based on the turn count (eg. Dendrobium, Tachibana) *Skill rate up based on affection *Critical activation rate up *Critical activation rate up + critical damage up *Solar Drive's effectiveness up *Attack power up based on the number of times Solar Drive is used (eg. Lily) *Relation to the Light Gauge (Probably refers to the "start subjugations with ##% Light Gauge" abilities like what Cattleya has) *Shine Crystal drop rate up *Movement speed up *Evasion *Counter *Damage reduction against small pests (eg. Aconite) *Relation to Altar Panels (the ones that fill your Light Gauge) (eg. Strawberry Candle) *Relation to Healing Panels (eg. Chocolate Cosmos) *Relation to Movement Increasing and Decreasing Panels (eg. Lilac) *Relation to Pest Nest Panels (eg. Edelweiss) *Relation to Cannon Panels (eg. Cape Jasmine) *Increased damage to bosses (eg. Cactus (Bride of Phos)) *Enemy attack power down *Enemy skill rate down *Causing enemies to miss (eg. Barrenwort) Login Times Survey About how many times in a day do you log in to Flower Knight Girl? *1 time *2 times *3 times *4 times *5 times *6~9 times *Over 10 times Play Period Survey When did you start playing Flower Knight Girl? *About a week ago *About 1 month ago *About over 2 months to 3 months ago *About over 3 months to 6 months ago *About over 6 months to 1 year ago *About over 1 year to 1.5 years ago *About 1.5 years to 2 years ago *Since the game started (over 2 years ago) Play Time Slot Survey When do you often play Flower Knight Girl? *Early morning (4 AM to 9 AM / 4~9 o' clock) *Morning (9 AM to Noon / 9~12 o' clock) *Afternoon (Noon to 3 PM / 12~15 o' clock) *Evening (3 PM to 6 PM / 15~18 o' clock) *Night (6 PM to Midnight / 18~24 o' clock) *Late Night (Midnight to 4 AM / 24~4 o' clock) Campaign Survey Choose what kind of campaign you want to run for a week. *Gold up campaign *Experience up and great success chance up campaign *Reduced stamina usage campaign *Login bonus campaign. (Earn rewards for logging in each day). *Garden Tweet campaign. (Earn rewards based on how many Garden screenshots get tweeted). *Mission Rewards up campaign. (Eg. More Sun Medals from Whaleship missions). *Campaign Quest. (Adds unique, time-limited quests with rewards for finishing them). Stamina Off Dungeon Survey Chose which dungeon you want 30% stamina off of during a stamina cut campaign. You get 3 choices. *Story Missions *Urgent Missions (Events) *Daily Missions: Nation Missions *Daily Missions: Extreme Missions *Daily Missions: Blum Missions *Daily Missions: Manyu Missions *Daily Missions: Mori Mori Gold Boost *Standing Missions: Elixir Missions *Standing Missions: Zaku Zaku Gold Rush *Standing Missions: Gift Missions *Reprint Mission *Re-reprint Missions *Unique Missions *Unique Extreme Mission(s) *Character Quests *Whaleship Missions BGM Survey After the maintenance on 3/17/2017, the event stage was made to play its event BGM without interruption even if you fought with (non-boss) pests. The survey asks if you liked this change or not. *Agree. *You want the event BGM to play. *Disagree. *You want the normal battle music to play. Challenge Dungeon Survey After the maintenance on 4/3/2017, a new form of Limited Missions called a Challenge Dungeon was introduced. This survey asks what players think about it. After 4/10, the same set of questions were asked about 2nd half event Challenge Dungeons. Challenge Dungeon Survey 1/3 How hard should the Challenge Dungeon be? (Survey 1 is for the 1st half of the event; Survey 3 is for the 2nd half). *Very easy *Easy *Just right *Hard *Very hard Challenge Dungeon Survey 2/4 Do you want Challenge Dungeons to be made from here on out? *Agree (I would like for them to appear in the next event) *Disagree (I don't mind if they go away) Category:Interface